


Chase "Bradwr" Trainer

by SavouryBobcat



Category: unknowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavouryBobcat/pseuds/SavouryBobcat





	Chase "Bradwr" Trainer

**Face Choice:** Chris Hemsworth

**Human Name:** Chase Trainer

**Unknown Name:** Bradwr

**Age:** Unspecified

**Species:** Siren

**Alignment:** Novum

**Special Ability:** Energy Sourcing

**Bio:** Chase was raised in the world of The Unknowns more than with humans. He was around them enough to be required a human name, one he despised, preferrring to go by his Unknown name, Bradwr. As a young child he was raised with the Selinda alignment, his father being the current King for the Siren race. As he grew up and made his way through the training to become a ferless warrior, Chase began to have a change of heart. As a young man he began to think that it isn't right for his family to be opressed and forced to live secretly amongst a race that was weaker than he. One night, he defected from the camp used to train the Siren youth and wandered aimlessly, or what he thought was aimlessly. When he looked up, he found himself in what is known to be "Novum Territory". He had walked from his Selindian territory, through the no man's land and right in to the enemy's home, but he felt oddly comfortable. That was, until he heard a growling from behind him. With a quick turn, Chase was confronted by a large wolf, teeth bared and standing ready to strike. Chase had enough training to be able to defend himself easily, but instead he froze. The wolf sensed his hesitance and backed down, slowly transforming in to the man Chase knew only as Chesed. The leader of the Novum movement. Chesed circled Chase, eyeing him up and down, never speaking. Chase could hear his heart pounding in his ears, yet he longed for the man to accept him. Suddenly Chesed spoke, asking him what brought him to the enemy side. Chase insisted he had just innocently wandered after running from the Selinda Siren Training Compound. With a raised eyebrow, Chesed asked why he would run from such a prestigious academy amongst his allies. Chase didn't feel like explaining himself to the stranger, but something compelled him to. He told him of his true feelings for humans. Finding them weak, unworthy, and only in the way. Chesed's wicked smile only grew larger as Chase went on. The cogs were turning and Chesed formed a plan for Chase, offering him a prestigious right hand man spot on his council, they had been needing a Siren. Chase coulod't figure out how to respond, his rank on the Novum side would be larger than that over with the Selinda, not only that but they shared his feelings. Yet he was always taught that they were evil beings that only wanted to maim and kill, and what would his father think? Chase came up with a better idea, he would become a double agent. His loyalties would lie with Chesed and the other Novum people, but his closeness to the Selindian cause allowed him a unique information gaathering position for the Novum cause. After some serious loyalty oaths to the Novum people, Chesed gave Chase his first assignment. He would continue his training, work his way through the ranks, and always be involved in any sort of military strategy meetings with the Selindians, even if only a silent spy, then he would report his findings back to Chesed. Chase made it through his training, graduating top of the class, and with his father's position as King he secured a spot as second in command in teh military tactic room, as well as the ability to recieve special operations missions straight from his dad. Things were slow, no new information coming from teh Selindians. Soon, Chesed was at the end of his rope with Chase, threatening his life if he didn't come up with some new information, and quickly. Chase was terrified and scrambled to collect as much secrets as he could, but he knew none fo them would cut it. That was until he overheard his father talking to the Queen about a Princess. ONe that was unaware fo the Unknown world. He volunteered to retrieve her and train her immediatley. His father and teh queen were hesitant at first, but ended up trusting him enough to get the task done. Before he left to find the one they called Anatolia, he broke the news of his departure to Chesed, who seemed all too pleased. With the blessings of both sides, Chase found Anatolia, who was going by the human name Diesel Jones, right after she had used her powers to save herself from an attack. He brought her back to the Council, then afterwards would not leave her side. Some said he took his jobn too seriously at times, but it was mainly so he could report the princesses progress to Chesed. Soon enough she was ready to go on to the Selinda Siren Military Compund, which is when his time with her ceased, although he still followed her closely. His time with Chesed grew more frequent, to the point where it was almost impossible for his father to find him, beause he was in Novum territory. His hubris grew more and more as he thought he was getting away with his dastardly deed of treason, but will it be his downfall?

**Personality:** Chase is entirely too full of himself. He knows he is good looking, strong, and his powers are unmatched. It fits well with the Novum people, as they are all like that, but with the Selindian people, who are more soft spoken, it causes a lot of problems. He is a bit of a trouble maker and is very closed off to feelings. He feels for humans the same way the Novum people do, and feels like his identity was chosen for him by his father, which causes them to fight quite a lot.

**Relationships:**

Diesel Jones- He was instantly attracted to her, even ignorant to her powers, she was able to use them safely. It intrigued him, until he rememebred why he was there in the first place. His attraction only grew for her the longer he stuck by her side, but he could tell she wanted nothing to do with him. That was until she matured and made it through the academy. After a training session together their relationship turned sexually charged. Chase can tell thats all it is for her, even if there is something telling him they would make the perfect power couple, he can tell her heart lies with someone else. He closes off his feelings for the Princess and focuses on his job as a spy. Using his sexual relationship to his advantage.


End file.
